dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirushi (song)
Details *'Title:' しるし / Shirushi *'English title:' Mark / Symbol *'Lyrics & Music:' Kazutoshi Sakurai *'Vocal:' Mr.Children *'Related TV Shows:' 14 Sai no Haha Lyrics 最初からこうなることが決まっていたみたいに 違うテンポで刻む鼓動を互いが聞いてる どんな言葉を選んでも　どこか嘘っぽいんだ 左脳に書いた手紙　ぐちゃぐちゃに丸めて捨てる 心の声は君に届くのかな？ 沈黙の歌に乗って... ダーリンダーリン　いろんな角度から君を見てきた そのどれもが素晴しくて　僕は愛を思い知るんだ 「半信半疑＝傷つかない為の予防線」を 今、微妙なニュアンスで君は示そうとしている 「おんなじ顔をしてる」と誰かが冷やかした写真 僕らは似ているのかなぁ？　それとも似てきたのかなぁ？ 面倒臭いって思うくらいに真面目に向き合っていた 軽はずみだった自分をうらやましくなるほどに 心の声は誰が聞くこともない それもいい　その方がいい ダーリンダーリン　いろんな顔を持つ君を知ってるよ 何をして過ごしていたって　 思いだして苦しくなるんだ カレンダーに記入したいくつもの記念日より 小刻みに　鮮明に　僕の記憶を埋めつくす 泣いたり笑ったり　不安定な想いだけど それが君と僕のしるし ダーリンダーリン　いろんな角度から君を見てきた 共に生きれない日が来たって　 どうせ愛してしまうと思うんだ ダーリンダーリン　Oh My darling 狂おしく　鮮明に　僕の記憶を埋めつくす ダーリンダーリン Lyrics (romaji) saisho kara kounaru koto ga kimatteta mitai ni chigau TENPO de kizamu kodou wo tagai ga kiiteru donna kotoba wo erandemo dokoka usoppoi n' da sanou ni kaita tegami guchagucha ni marumete suteru kokoro no koe wa kimi ni todoku no kana? chinmoku no uta ni notte… DA-RIN DA-RIN iron na kakudo kara kimi wo mite kita sono doremo ga subarashikute boku wa ai wo omoishiru n' da "hanshinhangi = kizutsukanai tame no yobousen" wo ima, bimyou na NYUANSU de kimi wa shimesou to shite iru "onnaji kao wo shiteru" to dareka ga hiyakashita shashin bokura wa nite iru no kanaa? soretomo nite kita no kanaa? mendoukusai tte omou kurai ni majime ni mukiatte ita karuhazumi datta jibun wo urayamashiku naru hodo ni kokoro no koe wa dare ga kiku koto mo nai sore mo ii sono hou ga ii DA-RIN DA-RIN iron na kao wo motsu kimi wo shitteru yo nani wo shite sugoshite ita tte omoidashite kurushiku naru n' da KARENDA- ni kinyuu shitai kutsumono kinenbi yori kokizami ni senmei ni boku no kioku wo umetsukusu naitari warattari fuantei na omoi dakedo sore ga kimi to boku no shirushi DA-RIN DA-RIN iron na kakudo kara kimi wo mite kita tomo ni ikirenai hi ga kita tte douse ai shite shimau to omou n' da DA-RIN DA-RIN Oh My darling kuruoshiku senmei ni boku no kioku wo umetsukusu DA-RIN DA-RIN Translation As if it was decided from the beginning to turn out this way, We listen to each other's heartbeat, pulsing at different speeds. No matter how i put it, some parts always seem like a lie, So I crumpled up and threw away the letter I wrote with my left-brain. Are my feelings reaching you? Riding on a peaceful melody.. Darling, darling, I watched you from many angles, each one of them being equally beautiful, I learned the feeling of love. "uncertainty - a preemptive way of avoiding hurting people's feelings".. Right now I feel you are displaying this manner in a subtle overtone. Someone laughed at our picture - "You are both pulling the same face" Did we really look alike? Or did we grow that way over time? We gazed at each other with seriousness that could be thought of as a hassle, So much that I become envious of the light-headed state I was in.. My feelings can't be heard by anyone, But that's alright, its better off that way. Darling, darling, I know all your different faces, Even what you did each day, it becomes painful when I recall these thoughts. From the many celebrations I marked on my calendar, Bit by bit, but with great sharpness, my memories are brought back to life. Crying and laughing, our memories were full of uncertainty, but this is our special symbol. Darling, darling, I watched you from many angles, Even after the time came when we couldn't live together, I still love you. Darling, darling, Oh my darling.. Maddeningly, with great sharpness, my memories are brought back to life, Darling, darling. Category:JOST